


Surprise (I'm a cat)

by MadamZinica



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan is So Done, Cat Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Felix is a werecat, First Full Moon, I Tried, Idiots in Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: Something's wrong with Lee Felix.Chan didn't know what he was expecting, but his boyfriend being a werecat wasn't it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Surprise (I'm a cat)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This story is a work of fiction, none of the things written here are truthful nor imply than this is the reality of the people it was based on. If any of them displayed discomfort over this type of fics, they would all be taken down immediately. Please be respectful towards the idols and respectful of their boundaries :)
> 
> Meh, this isn't as good as I would like but I hope you enjoy it anyways.  
> I'd love to hear your opinions :)

Felix wasn't acting suspiciously, he was acting _insane_.

He was sensitive to every sound, jumping in his place whenever someone talked around him a bit loudly. Bang Chan would tell you, he did not expect Felix to punch him in the face when he greeted him in the morning. It had been an innocent "Hey, Lixie" that left his nose looking wider than what it naturally was. Which was a lot. He didn't do it _on purpose_ , but on reflex, which was strange because the boy never reacted that way. Not the strangest thing he did on the day.

Then, later in the evening, when he came grocery shopping, Felix was lying flat on the top of the cupboard.

"I thought you were coming later, hyung." He had said as if Chan was intruding. He had the decency to look embarrased but offered no explination to his behaviour.

"You need help getting down there?" Chan had asked, confusion and amusement mixing in his voice.

"Nah." And Felix jumped down with cat-like grace, landing in his feet.

Which, it would seem like the strangest thing that Felix could have possibly done, right? Well, no, things didn't stop there.

They were cuddling in the couch, as they usually did, Felix loved clinging to him after all, when Chan started petting his hair and Felix started _purring_. And not in the figurative sense, he was actually full on purring and rubbing his head against Chan's hand.

"Why did you stop?" Felix had enquired, shaking his head to the sides, trying to get Chan's fingers moving again.

"Felix you-You're purring. Literally, purring." Chan had told dumbfounded. His very human boyfriend was acting very non-human.

Felix seemed to have realized what he was doing a bit too late, eyes widening with shock. No clarification of the boy's actions was given, Felix just jumped out of the couch and left the room after murmuring a quick "I'm going at Minho's".

Chan stayed there for a few moments, wondering if he had done something wrong. Maybe purring was a quirk of Felix he had never realized and he made him embarrased by pointing it out. Yeah, he definetly did something wrong, considering the boy left their apartment.

Was Felix mad? Should Chan apologize? Chan shrinked in himself, unsure of what to do. After a few hours of contemplating his options, he decided to go see him. He hurried and almost ran down the streets. He phoned Felix. Jiisung answered. That was a bad sign.

"Hi, Cha-" But Jisung couldn't finish the gretting.

"I'm going there." Chan said and he could hear Jisung gasping.

"No, you can't-" And this time, Jisung got interrupted by knocking at his door. He opened it, just an inch. "What do you want?" Chan raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to see Felix. I think I made him upset." Chan said bashfully. He could hear rattling inside the apartment. "Is everything ok in there?"

"Everything's fine!" Jisung assured him, voice raising an octave higher than his usual tone. A loud bang could be heard.

"That doesn't sound fine." 

"Yeah, it's just... We're watching an action movie. Yes, an action movie!"

Chan eyed him suspicously. Whatever it was they were doing, it was definetly not watching a movie. Knowing how Felix and Jisung acted together he was a bit concerned. Another loud pang and... Was that a hiss?

"Jisung, let me in." Chan ordered. Jisung shivered, Chan was scary when angry.

"No, you can't!"

But it wasn't a question. Chan just pushed the door open just to see Felix jumping between the room's scarce furniture, knocking stuff out of the shelves and tables in the process.

"Felix!" Chan gasped. "What in the world are you doing?"

Felix just hissed to him, from the cupboard where he crouched. He jumped to the sofa.

"Be understanding! This is not something easy for Felix." Jisung said, attempting to calm Chan down.

"What even is _this_?" Chan asked. "Is Felix doing drugs?!" He yelled, scandalized.

"No, hyung, Felix is not doing drugs." Jisung said. Chan eyed him suspiciously for the second time in a few minutes. "I promise, your boyfriend is sober."

"Then why is he... Like that?" Chan asked. "Why is he...? Oh my God, Felix are you pissing in the flower pot?!" Felix was, indeed, pissing in the flower pot.

"Jesus Christ, not again! The flower pot stinks because of Minho. Felix, no. Not the rug!" Jisung was almost pulling his hair out because of the distress. "I don't want to wash the rug again, it took me hours last time." Jisung rubbed his temple. Chan stared at him.

Minho walked in the house, as quietly as a feline.

"Last time, this happens often?!" Chan was so confused he felt like passing out.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Minho apologized, and Jisung and Chan jumped when they heard him. "So, Felix is transforming for the first time today?" 

"I think so." Jisung said. "What should we do?"

"Let's try to make ourselves a bit smaller." Minho said and clasped the other two boy's shoulders and push them down. "We shouldn't intimidate him or be too loud. If he comes near, close your eyes and let him sniff you." Minho instructed.

" _What_ is going on?" Chan whisper shouted. Minho sighed.

"Listen, hyung. Felix is-" But Felix interrupted him.

Staring right into Chan's soul, in a moment of clarity, Felix exclaimed:

"Surprise, I'm a cat!" And he dissapeared.

"FELIX? Where are you?!"

A cat emerged from the piles of Felix's clothes in the floor. Not any type of cat.

"A leopard cat! I knew Felix was a special one." Minho beamed with pride.

"That's so cool! I've never seen one from up close." Jisung commented with interest. "Maybe that's why Felix is a late bloomer. He is exotic."

Chan felt a metallic taste in his mouth. It came from his nose, he had a nosebleed.

The cat meowed and rubbed itself happily against Chan's legs. Everything turned black.

When Chan woke up, he was laying in the sofa, with the leopard cat's head purring under his chin and two pairs of concerned eyes staring at him.

"Chan-hyung! Are you okay?" Jisung asked.

"What happened?" Chan scratched his nape, he had a headache.

"You passed out." Minho answered.

"But what _happened_? What's up with...?" He gestured at the cat.

"That's Felix." Jisung explained.

"I see." Chan said. "So it wasn't a dream..." He murmured appreciatively. He scratched Felix's soft fur, the cat just purred loudly. "That's the reason he was acting so strange, huh? He's a werecat."

"Yeah, he came here because Minho is the only werecat he knows to help Felix deal with it but he hadn't arrived home yet and I didn't know what to do." Jisung said. "I can barely handle Minho, and he is my husband." Jisung sighed.

"You did pretty well, all things considered." Minho pet Jisung's hair, who followed the touch. "Felix is so cute," He attempted to pet him but Felix hissed at him. He raised his eyebrows. "And surprisingly possesive."

"Felix? That's strange."

"I don't know why you're complaining, hyung." Jisung said. "When you're in your cat shape you get pretty possesive as well, scenting me all day long, getting mad if I smell like other cats." He said playfully to Minho.

"You'd be jealous too if I smelled like another man." Minho said and that seemed to be enough to just Jisung up. Chan cleared his throat, regaining the couple's attention.

"How long will this last?" Chan asked.

"Until tomorrow, probably." Minho answered.

"And what do I, um, have to do?" He enquired, still a bit freaked out but willing to take care of Felix anyways.

"Feed him fish, the fresher the better. And just let him keep doing what he's doing. Play if he wants to." Minho shrugged, cats weren't difficult animals.

Chan stayed the night because travelling with a cat Felix did not seem like a good idea.

He had to admit, as he laid in the couch of Minho and Jisung's apartment, with a purring cat on top him, maybe Felix acting a bit weird wasn't all that bad. Even if he turned into a cat once every full moon and pissed on the flower pot and climbed their furniture, he was the boy he loved. Besides, cat Felix was cute as hell.

Felix repositioned himself, this time falling asleep on top of Chan's face, who giggled and put the cat to the side so he could breathe. Felix meowed and accidentally put a paw inside his mouth. Chan laughed out loud.

"I love you, Lixie." He whispered before leaving a kiss into the cat's forehead. Felix just meowed back and snuggled closer, around his neck. Chan pet his fur and sighed with contentment.

Yeah, Chan could _definetly_ get used to this.


End file.
